God's Blessing
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Two girls go on a quest to see where they stand in the eyes of God.


God's Blessing

Once upon a time two girls in a small village fell madly in love with one another. They would bathe together, walk hand in hand, and even make love. Their parents were unsure what to do and begged them to stop, but the two refused. They were so happy together that they even dared approach the town priest and ask him to marry them to one another.

Outraged the priest berated them and hit them with his staff. Then he said, "You must give each other up or you will spend eternity burning in Hell!"

Defiantly the girls glared at him, tears in their eyes, and asked him the way to Hell. The priest told them and they set off, hand in hand, to the gates of Hell itself. It was a long journey but they finally arrived at the great river and found the ferryman. They paid him two pennies each and he took them across the river of the dead and to the gates of Hell.

They were large iron things covered in spikes and hung with scream skulls culled from damned souls. Fearful the two called out and the devil appeared. "What do you want?"

"The priest of our village sent us here," one said.

The other added, "Because we would not give each other up."

The devil sneered. "What a fool. I can see from here that you two barely have committed the smallest of sins. If I took two such as you into Hell, I would be a laughing stock among those who collect evil souls. You do not belong here."

"Do you not condemn such women?"

"Oh I have. Those who abuse children for their own selfish desires. Those who use their wiles to break hearts and laugh as the damage they cause. Oh there are many ways a woman who likes women or a man who likes men can condemn themselves to my lands. But we have no place for true love here."

"Does God approve of us then?" asked the first girl, startled by the idea.

The devil shrugged. "How should I know? I haven't had anything to do with Him and relationships since Lilith told Adam to get lost. Go back and ask your priest what the Bible says about it and stop wasting my time." With that he vanished.

Surprised to be turned away the girls went back, taking the long road to their village and they told the priest what had happened. The second girl said, "Show us in the Bible what god thinks of two women together, so that we can decide what to do now."

Flustered the priest brought out his great copy of the Bible and the three of them looked through it. The first girl, the daughter of a lawyer, was able to read with him so he could not make it up. For days and days they looked, but while many of his followers seemed to have opinions on the subject, there was no mention of God talking of relationships aside from not coveting a neighbor's wife.

Finally the priest said, "You will have to consult a higher authority." He told them they would have to consult with the Pope.

The two agreed and set off. They eventually arrived at the Pope's palace and after a wait were admitted to his presence. They told him their story and the surprised Pope set his best scholars to work on the problem. But a month later they too came up empty. The Pope said, "Very well, I will summon one of the saints and consult him."

A short time later Saint Patrick appeared. The girls bowed before him and he asked the Pope why he had been called. The Pope explained the situation and the saint scratched his beard while he thought. "It's true, I have never heard of God voicing an opinion. I always assumed he was against it. The devil turned you away you say?" They told him themselves what had happened.

"Do you think God would bless our union?"

"I can't rightly say, since no man even a saint can truly know the mind of God. You'll have to ask Saint peter. If anyone knows for sure it would be him." He clapped his hands and a golden path appeared, leading up into the sky. Hand in hand the two stepped onto it without hesitation and walked along it, following the path straight to Heaven.

At the end they came to huge gates, as huge and imposing as those that had barred the way to Hell, for all these were made of gold and ivory. In front was Saint Peter, holding in his hands the book of life. He looked surprised to see them as they approached. "What are your names?" They told him and he looked in the book, finding them listed. "You two should not be here, you are not dead."

"Saint Patrick sent us to ask you if God would bless our union," the first said.

"He said if any man would know, it would be you."

Saint peter considered. "I have never considered such a thing before. I judge people on their deeds in life, not their feelings. A person may intend good and do evil. The book gives me answers and I cannot say I go through all the details of a person's life after they die and only look at the final tally. It would take too long otherwise. I rarely ask about relationships unless they do something particularly dreadful." He shook his head. "I cannot help you. Perhaps you should speak to The Son." He opened the gates of Heaven and pointed down the path. "You will find him that way."

They continued on and eventually they found Jesus himself, attached to a large cross. They stared in shock and he smiled down at them and finally the second asked, "Why are you up there?"

"I am suffering for the world's sins, as I promised."

"Still?"

"Until people stop sinning or until someone else agrees to take my place."

The first said, "I would take your place."

"Me too," said the second. "It's not right that thy leave you up there."

"I could never allow that."

They insisted and they climbed up and despite his protests helped him down. Then the first took his place on the cross while the second asked him her question. But before he could answer them she looked up at her love and said, "I cannot leave her up there." And she began to climb back up to replace her.

The first refused to come down. "I cannot let you take my place here."

Jesus stood and laughed and suddenly the cross vanished, leaving the two whole and unharmed on the path beside him. "You know it takes some of the most pious and devout centuries to pass my test. So few seem to understand that if everyone took just a few moments on the cross, shouldering the sins of the world, then the burden would pass quickly."

The girls flushed with pride and saw the wisdom of his words. They asked him his opinion on their problem.

"Well I cannot say for certain, though Ruth and Naomi were ancestors of mine and they loved one another as much as anyone in history. So who can say?" He placed a loving hand on their shoulders. "Let us ask the angels."

Suddenly the angel Gabriel appeared. He was tall with large feathered wings and seemed to change every time the girls looked at him, for mortals are not equipped to see the truth of such beings. The angel nodded to Jesus. "You summoned me?"

"Do you know my how my father feels about these girls loving one another?"

The angel shook its head. "I do not. Angels are created without gender. We know nothing of such things."

Jesus nodded,. "Then please, take these two to see my father."

The angel immediately scooped the two into his arms, his great wings flapping, and they found themselves carried up higher and higher until they found themselves in a great throne room. All around angels sat, playing harps, singing hosannas, and string at the being on the throne before them. And to their surprise, the girls found themselves in the presence of God.

God smiled down at them as the angel set them down and bowed low. They followed suit and God looked down at them with a smile. "My children. Always so full of questions. I know why you have come, though the journey was pointless." He bent down and touched each of them on the head. "You had my blessing from the day you were born, as all people do. You had it when you met and felt the love inside you. A person can lose my blessing by doing evil deeds, but I have never condemned anyone for loving another person.

"If anyone doubts this, remind them that I created all things. That I know all and am everywhere. That my power is unmatched. Nothing exists that I do not wish to exist, including people like you. Now go, live your lives as you see fit and I trust that I will see you two again, when your time comes."

Suddenly they found themselves back before the Pope who listened to their story with interest. In a special ceremony he married the two girls and declared them saints in their own right. He granted them monies to live on and a home in the country where they were able to live together happily. And if any others came to the church with questions about who it was alright for a person to love, they would answer, "God put you here. God let you meet the one you love and if he did not wish it so God would put an end to it. What else do you need to know?"


End file.
